


A Chance After All

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has a crush on his teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).



> This one is a present for the awesomeness that is Shimmy. She requested something sweet with Karl and Anders in honor of my 100th follower on tumblr. And this is what I made :)

Anders sat in one of the more comfortable chairs in the library that he’d dragged into the corner behind the partition to avoid discovery. History classes were so boring and he made a habit of avoiding them as much as possible, and the library was the last place they’d look for him.

And of course, the library had Karl.

Karl Thekla - Anders had been paired with him a few months ago to “improve your control and get you to pay attention in class”, as Enchanter Faren put it. Not that Anders minded, there were worse mentors he could have been assigned. Yet lately, he’d been looking forward to their lessons just so he could spend time with the other man. He’d taken to sneaking into the library to observe Karl teach the younger children and sometimes just to watch him sit and read.

Anders would never in a million years admit to anyone that he had a crush on his teacher. But he did, in a bad way. Not that he had any hope of Karl returning his feelings. He was just a smart-mouthed apprentice and Karl was a full mage by now. Never mind the age gap, Karl was his _mentor_ , for Andraste’s sake - it would be inappropriate for him to be involved with a student! Besides, Anders was sure Karl didn’t like boys anyway; at least, he’d never seen him with one. It didn’t stop Anders from daydreaming about it and he wondered what it would be like to be kissed by Karl.

Would he be strong and forceful and passionate?

 _No, Karl doesn’t have a mean bone in his body; he would be gentle with me._

For all his bravado, Anders hadn’t done anything more risqué than kissing. None of his conquests just felt... right to go any further with. But Karl... with Karl, he could imagine doing all the things he’d only read about. _And it would be wonderful, so wonderful to just_ be _with him._

A discreet cough in front of him shook Anders from his daydream. He blinked and found himself staring into a pair of sea-grey eyes. _Karl._

 _Did I say something out loud? Andraste’s knickers, I hope I didn’t say anything out loud!_

“Anders, what are you doing sitting here in the corner all by yourself? Don’t you have class to attend?”

Karl’s voice was warm, gentle, smooth – like honey. Anders wanted nothing more than to lose himself in it and struggled for something to say.

“Well, history is such a boring class and it’s much nicer to just sit here and watch people. Besides, you never know - a pretty girl might find me handsome and mysterious, sitting here in the corner and feel an overwhelming urge to kiss me!”

Karl chuckled - _a wonderful sound_ , Anders thought.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Good luck with finding a pretty girl or a handsome young man to kiss you.”

As Karl walked back to his desk at the other side of the room, Anders replayed the conversation in his head.

 _Wait, what?_

 _Did he just say “...or a handsome young man...”?_

 _Andraste’s knicker-weasels, I didn’t think he knew... Maker..._

Maybe he did have a chance after all.


End file.
